Isla del caos
|diai =10 |mesi =Abril |añoi =2011 |diaf =17 |mesf =Abril |añof =2011 |grupos = |pjp = |pjs = |villanos = |otros = |dispositivos = |localizaciones = }} __TOC__ TRAMA Las reparaciones de la nueva base de Free Candy estaban casi terminadas; talvez Hardcore no tenia a su servicio a los mejores albañiles del mundo, pero la calidad de su personal era compensada por la cantidad, ya que casi todos los presentes estaban dispuestos a dar uan mano para levantar su nueva casa Alejados de todo el varullo estab an Valetta y Terrazard, sentadas bebiendo una limonada - ... asi que le dije "Willy, si quieres que te de una mano vas a tener que darme un trato especial, sabes que podria terminar esto en la mitad del tiempo"... de haber sabido que la mitad del tiempo eran un par de dias no me hubiese puesto tan testaruda -Y que cosas, yo hacia mucho que no veia gente trabajando. Es decir gente que no le pagaran realmente por ello. - bueno, una vez me someti a un horrible experimento cientifico militar a cambio de nada, solo porque, literalmente, estaba aburrida de mi vida -Eso de estar aburrida si te lo creo. Yo me uni a Babel, Tegarke y Hardcore por eso... - ¿"Tegarke"?... ¿quien trabajaria para alguien que se llame "Tegarke"? -Mucha plata. Es todo lo que dire... - ow... ok... -Terrazard bebia un sorbo de la limonada y despues la escupia junto a ella- AAAAJ!!, ESTA COSA TIENE FRUTA!, NO PUEDO BEBER ESTO!! En ese momento, un helicoptero se acercaba a la distancia, pasando sobre la cabeza de las chicas y arrojando sus basos de limonada al suelo con el viento que arrojaban sus enormes aspas... luego de encontrar un lugar lo bastante abierto, un hombre bajo de este y corrio hacia Terrazard - PAPI?? -grito Terra al verlo- - Al fin te encuentro!, no es que haya sido dificil encontrar este lugar, las coordenadas estan escritas en su pagina de internet... como sea, lo importante es que estas a salvo y podemos regresar a casa - eeeh... si, sobre eso... ah!, te presento a mi amiga, "Valetta" -Que tal, Valetta, O Val para los amigos... Valetta para usted. - ... aja... un gusto, pero no es mio... asi que, Terra, recoje tus cosas, voy a repararte y no tendras que volver a depender de ese veneno otra vez - "la eterna juventud", si, definitivamente es algo que quiero fuera de mi lo antes posible... ¿hablas en serio? - vamos... no me hagas esto, eres lo mas valioso para mi y lo sabes - si, ese es tu problema, siempre tratas a las personas por su "valor", en tu mente no soy mas que otro trabajo bien hecho - ... Terra... -Ya subete terra!-decia un jovensuelo azomandose por el lado del piloto- Esta voz hizo que Terra mirara detras de el hombro del cientifico con lso brazos cruzados y una mirada perpleja en su cara - ... ¿aun concervas a ese gusano?, realmente no me estas ayudando a elegir -Ehh don Papi, por que tiene que eligir? Tiene algo de malo quedarse aqui-decia abanicando la mano para saludar a Valetta sin dejar de mirarle el busto- - Si... este lugar es un nido de ratas, una verguenza para la humanidad, no voy a uqedarme aqui mas de lo necesario, solo repirar el aire esta destruyendo mi mente -Orale don Papi... jamaz lo habia visto de esa manera. - ¿como esperas que este?, mi hija esta tratando de dejarme para convertirse en una porno, ¿como te sentirias tu? -Eh.. Bueno su fuera una hija de verdadmal, pero si fuera una "hija"... tal vez le preguntaria por amias. - ... ¿para que pregunte?... A la distancia una persona habia llegado para darle la bienvenida a los recien llegados (o asesinarlos); se trataba del mismisimo Hardcore, con dos hermosas mujeres a su lado - Bienvenidos a la magica isla de Free Candy, amigos!, donde sus sueños se hacen realidad... en serio, tengo a las fuerzas del cielo y el infierno trabajando para mi, no se la pueden creer, eh?, jaja! En el segundo en el que Papi alejo su mirada de Terra, esta lo sujeto con fuerza, sabiendo que en cualquier segundo intentaria asesinar a Hardcore - jaja -Hardcore parecia demaciado tranquilo-, tu debes ser el padre de Terra, ella me ha contado mucho sobre ti, es un honor... mmm... ¿quien es el chico del helicoptero?, ella jamas lo menciono -Terra no me menciona demasiado. No nos llevamos demasiado bien. Ella es un moustro y yo un depravado. O era al reves? Como sea! eres el diablo? Pense que era con patas de gallo, no de conejo. - jeje... creo que Terra tiene que hablar con su padre a solas, ¿porque no dejas de molestarlos a ellos y mejor molestas a una de mis chicas? -"No escuches peleas entre Terra y el Don y ven con una sexy chica". Si... debi escuchar mal. Definitivamente - ... si viene conmigo a almenos 10 metros de estos dos, mis chicas se levantaran la blusa... la oferta termina en 10... 9... 8... El joven de cabello castaño jalaba al piloto dandole la orden, rapidamente se inclinaba hacia abajo y este saltaba hacia hardcore, aun cuando caia muy mal, una de sus roidllas sepelaba, estaba al lado del conejo viendo hacia arriba desde el suelo. - eres tan simpatico -Hardcore le rascaba la cabeza al joven-... vamos, estan filmando por aqui una peli... eeeh..., ¿como te llamo? -Ash, como el del juego. Lo has visto? te pareces.. - ¿a un pokemon?... en realidad dicen que paresco mas un digimon, mas que nada por mis evoluciones... asi que, "Ash"... ¿cual es tu historia? -Escuela, Universidad, Trabajo de medio tiempo con el Don, luego tiempo completo, luego se puso medio ilegal la cosa y ya no hay muchas salidas, y ahorita pues... pues nada. No hago mucho - pues por "legal" no te preocupes, estamos en una zona que no aparece en el mapa, aqui deberian ser "aguas internacionales", jeje... nosotros fundamos esta isla, y sean cuales sean tus delitos, estas exonerado -... Este es un sueño... y lo disfrutare al maximo! - ¿quieres quedarte?, ¡genial!, ¡esperaba que dijeras eso!... mm... creo que ya son 10 metros... ¿chicas? Al escucha esto, las chicas a los lados de Hardcore se rian, se acercaban a Ash y se apoyaban en sus hombros, mientras ponian sus manos en sus respectivas blusas - bienvenido a Free Candy -Espera espera espera. Aun falta el Don. Ash decia esto con un tono serio, bastante firme, pero viendo al cuerpo de las feminas, no de Hardcore. - ¿que?, ¿quieres dos mas para el profesor?, tenemos de sobra -Mierda... no, hablo de que, aun no, mm que decia? - no lo se... ¿te sentirias mas comodo sin las chicas?, vengan chicas, el necesita pensarlo bien - Que??! No no no, no se vayan, no sabia lo que decia! La sonriza de Hardcore no parecia desaparecer - asi que.. ¿ya sabes lo que dices?, ¿y que dices? -Sin duda! - muy bien!, entonces esta decidido, venga esa mano Cuando Ash extendia la mano para darsela a Hardcore, este tomaba la mano y la ponia debajo de la blusa de la chica rubia, la cual acariciaba el rostro de Ash con suabidad - muy bien, esa fue la parte facil... ¿pero que mierda voy a hacer con el viejo?... ¿alguna idea, Ash? -mierdaa.. eh .. ah.. em.. aja. Ash sin poner demasiada importancia empezaba a toquetear a la mujer frente a el, pero en un momento de lucidez regresaba. -Eh.. deja que experimente con la gente y ke se kede terra. Eso servira, uff hermosa que buena estas! - si claro, es una de las chicas mudas que llevo conmigo para hacer pinta frente a los recien llegados... ahora bien, dejarlo experimentar con mi gente.. si claro, mas de uno esta lo bastante loco para aceptar, yo mismo he sido conejillo de indias algunas veces... jeje, ¿entiendes?, "conejillo de indias"... es gracioso porque pongo muchas vidas en riesgo... -Jajaj genial. Suenas como - Ray William Johnson... lo se... algun dia voy a ser mas popular que ese maldito, pero apenas puedo llegar a ser tan pervertido como el... pero bue, ¿cuantos años tienes? -20 - ...mmm... dejame hacer memoria... si, ya recuerdo, tengo una hija casi de tu edad, tiene 19 pero esta bastante bien... espero que no seas fan de el pelo purpura y las orejas, porque ella no los tiene -Vivire con ello... No en serio, dame un momento, todo esto parece realmentew un chiste - te dire algo... haz que el doc se quede, y tendras al mejor punchline que jamas hayas escuchado, visto, sentido, savoreado o... bueno, tu entiendes, solo dame al viejo -Orale.. bien ire a hablar con el ----------------------------------------------------------- - .. y no puedes quedarte!, es demaciado peligroso y estas desperdiciendo tus habilidades!, tienes que_!... ow, Ash, regresaste... espera en el helicoptero porfavor - ... y no puedes quedarte!, es demaciado peligroso y estas desperdiciendo tus habilidades!, tienes que_!... ow, Ash, regresaste... espera en el helicoptero porfavor -Doc, hay que quedarnos. - ... hablaremos de esto en el camino a casa, regresa al helicoptero, porfavor -Espere Don. Mire esto, seamos honestos, que busca usted? - ¿ahora mismo?, busco que te metas EN EL HELICOPTERO!!! -Y no ahora mismo? - ... asi que, Terra... ¿que tal si hablamos de esto tranquilos en casa? -Puede ignorarme, o puede ver el material de el lugar para usted. - ¿material dices?... todo este lugar no es mas que un nido de ratas, nada mas, todo el "material" est ahechado a perder -y entonces habra problema si fallan las cosas? El doctor se cruzo de brazos y miro el piso... algo de sentido tenian las palabras de Ash - ... ¿realmente puedo lograr que alguno de ustedes entre a ese helicoptero? - gomenasai papi - maldicion... deacuerdo, movere toda mi investigacion a este lugar... espero que aprendas a apreciarme desde ahora, Terra Con una cara llena de alegria, Terrazard saltaba sobre el cientifico y llenaba su rostro de besos, justo antes de que llegara Hardcore - es un placer tenerlo con nosotros, señor Papi -dijo mientras extendia la mano- A esto Papi no le devolvio el saludo... por el contrario carraspeo unos segundos para luego lanzar un escupitajo verde del tamaño de una manzana sobre la cara del conejo, el cual, con una sonriza, continuo - no discutiremos en que el placer es todo mio Al terminar el dia, Papi finalmente logro traer toda su maquinaria de si laboratorio a la isla de Free Candy; no fue tan dificil, usando algunas de sus maquinas pudo traer todo su laboratorio en un solo viaje de helicoptero - deacuerdo, basuras... todo lo que necesito esta justo aqui -levantando una especie de reloj-... si veo a alguien mirando demaciado esto, voy a disecarlo, ¿entendido? -ya calmate, amigo, si no tiene senos no me interesa - ... eeeeew... me siento enfermo denuevo... A lo lejos el helicoptero de el doctor habia dejado su ultima descarga. Literalmente. Booom Una explosion mandaba a volar la mitad de la casa, el helicoptero y sus piloto caia a los pies de los inadvertidos miembros de free Candy. Caminando como si el actoanterior no hubiera pasado, estaba frente a ellos un hombre cabello lacio y negro, con rostro molesto y un traje formal. - bienvenido a Free Candy! -decia hardcore-, el lugar donde los sueños se hacen realidad, ¿puedo preguntar tu nombre, amigo? Al darse al vuelta, el cientifico ya se habia ido sin dejar rastros de a donde - tipico... ahora en serio *click click* -las pistolas gemelas del conejo estaban en sus manos, cargadas y listas para descargarse sobre el nuevo-, vas a tener que atraparme primerooooo -O matar a todos los inquilinos que no sean tan rapidos como tu. Tu decides. - mmm... ¿realmente eres un asesino? -... Totalmente. Sin mas, Hardcore comenzo a disparar como un demente hacia el desconocido, llenando el suelo debajo de el de casquillos, y cuando sus balas se terminaron, en un segundo exacto las recargo denuevo - entonces tengo que sacarte de aqui, para proteger a mis niñas, ya sabes... -Aja - eso es... hazlo divertido si quieres... El hombre, sin tomarle mucho aviso y tomando en cuenta que no se veia muy cooperativo, se fue directo caminando en direccion de la casa, ignorando al conejo. ( - hay Dios... esa casa no, te lo advierto... - No te ves tan divertido.-decia sin detenerse- - es porque si pones un pie en esa casa, no voy a divertirme... En el segundo en el que el hombre dio el siguiente paso, unas enormes fauces salieron de la ventana de la casa, en un intento por arrancarle su cabeza - genial, ahora Terra tendra toda la divercion Tomando las fauces con una mano, sacaba de la poarte d atras de su espalda una espada que atravezaba por el hocico de la bestia y la pateaba mandandola a volar, aunque sacando su espada en el procceso. -Sorprendente, pense que ese moustro estaba con Babel. - TERRA!!, ESTAS BIEN!?!?!? El monstruo se levantaba del suelo, escupia una buena cantidad de sangre y se levantaba lentamente - je... he tenido mejores... si quieres sacarme el sueño vas a tenes que esmerarte mas, muchacho - si, estas bien... bueno, ¿que tal un trio, muñeca? - por mi encantada Sin esperar mucha respuesta, el suelo se levantaba y una parte de la casa era azotada con violencia, cosa que parecia atraer la atencion de Terra - eres un bruto... me agradas, ¿como te llamas? Sacaba su espada y poniendola en mano, sacaba un audifono al que le hablaba -No parece importarles mucho, comienzo a asesinar? *escuchame, por el amor de Dios, solo te pedi una cosa, UNA COSA MUUUUUY SENCILLA, UNA COSITA COMPLETAMENTE INSIGNIFICANTE!!!, ¿¡CUAL FUE!?, ¿¡TE ACUERDAS!?* -No matarlos..? *GRACIAS!!!... ese lugar esta lleno de civiles, especialmente niños, y cualquier gota de sangre en tus manos es sangre en mis manos; el plan es solo una distraccion, no tienes que hacer un crater en la tierra para eso* -.. Crater en la tierra. Suena bien. Cambio y fuera *QU_!* *cluck/ Volteando a ver al par que parecia divertirse, era momento de hacer que las cosas se salieran mas de sus cabales para ellos, por lo que azotando el suelo con toda su fuerza. - cielos cielos cielos! -Terra no dejaba de impresionarse-, esta completamente fuera de control!, hardcore, lo quiero a el, consiguemelo! - ¿porque ya nadie em pide flores y chocolates?... esta bien, hare todo lo que pueda Dando un salto, Hardcore se puse a espaldas de Al, mientras Terra corria hacia el desde adelante para embestirlo Cuando venian Al saltaba, azotaba el suelo de manera que cuando terra pisaba, se hundia como en lodo, y girandoa toda velocidad atacaba con su espada a Hardcore tirando hacia la cabeza; por desgracia, los reflejos del conejo eran muy superiores, dandole tonelada de tiempo para evitar el ataque y lanzarle sus machetes como si fuesen balas -Machetes? Nada mal. Tal vez me agradaria saber si sabes usarlos, pero no ahora-decia golpeandolos en el aire- Al alejar las manos de lso machetes, Al vio las pistolsa de Hardcore justo frente a su rostro, e inmediatamente escucho una explosion -Saliendo del humo* Ok eso es algo mas sobresaliente, aun asi me pregunto cuanto mas aguantarias si me pongo serio. A veces me intrigan - ... correcto... mmm... mira, esta claro que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, ¿que tal si te llevamos denuevo al "hospital" para que descanzes un poco y lo intentamos otro dia? -No hablaba contigo-decia con cara seria volteando a ver a Hardcore- tu no eres tan interesante. - ... ah... mmm... eh... wow, justo cuando crees que lo has escuchado todo... - hey amigo, no lo tomes a mal, o sea, si, te ves bastante bien, tienes un buen traje, buen cuerpo y todo, no es falta de respeto, pero... le estas ladrando al arbol equivocado, amigo Terra miraba el cielo y se ponia el dedo en la boca... luego miraba de reojo a Al - ¿en serio te paresco interesante?, ¿que tanto? -mmm? Al no parecia estar al tanto de que estaba sucediendo, pero se daba la vuelta y seguia golpeando el lugar, intentando, al aprecer, destruirlo desde sus cimientos. Hardcore se dio cuenta de que esto podia salir a su favor - Terra... creo que quiere hacerse el difiiiiciiiil... ¿no es una monada?, vamos a jugar con el -antes de que hunda a todas mis chicas!!!- - si!, claro que si!! - bueno, tu juega con el, yo necesito un arma mas grande Mientras Hardcore corria a toda velocidad al deposito, Terra corrio hacia las piernas de Al para morderle una, levantarla y obligarlo a caer al suelo -mffg, Bien. Eres fuerte, te lo concedo. El hombre azotaba las piernas de Terra y se levantaba con una llave sobre estas, pateando su estomago y azotando su rostro contra el suelo con una patada mas. - ah!, ¿sabes lo dificil que es hacerme sentir algo?, preguntale a cualquiera, jaja!!, te felicito, senti eso Con un fuerte codazo, Terra le cerro la quijada a Al, el cual mientras se hechaba hacia atras era inmovilizado poro la cola de Terra, la cual comenzaba a triturarlo con la fuerza de una maquina industrial -Suficiente gnh jovencita... eres fuerte y resistente. Muy bien. Al tomaba el cuello de terra, golpeaba la traquea, aun cuando tubieran una fuerza y resistencia similar, dificilmente tendria siquiera la mitad en experiencia de combate, utilizando su resporacion azotaba su pecho con un codo y golpeando la traquea al mismo tiempo, causando un aneurisma muscular, que seguramente mataria a alguien mas, pero siendo ella tan resistente podia continuar sin pena de asesinarla. Tomando su cola la jalaba hacia arriba y ponia sus pies sobre su cuerpo, empujando con fuerza como si fuera a arrancarla, pero antes que el dolor se hiciera mas intenso utilizaba toda esa fuerza para lanzarla disparada en el aire. Al golpear el suelo, Terra instantaneamente se puso en 4 patas, mirando con ojos llenos de pasion a su adversario... luego de escupir algo de sangre, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, regreso a ver Al con una sonrisa - muy buen calentamiento, ¿que tal si subimos la dificultad a facil? Al levantaba los puños en guardia cerrada, con las piernas hacia enfrente, esperando a Terra sin decir una palabra. Frente a el, Terra se levantaba, parada en una pose bestial encorbada mientras lamia su propia sangre de sus garras - ¿esperas que haga el primer movimiento?, si, definitivamente hemos llegado a nivel dificil finalmente Luego de precionar un boton en su muñequera, Terra empuño de la nada un enorme arco y una flecha metalica del tamaño de un auto,la cual coloco en el arco y disparo justo al pecho de Al. Sin moverse demasiado, se giraba con la pierna y azotaba la flecha con la pierna. Si bien no podia atraparla, tenia la abilidad suficiente para romperla en el aire. Su mirada seria se poso sobre Terra. - mmm... nada mal, muchachito... veamos como te va con 3 Sacando de la nada 3 flechas mas, ponia las 3 juntas y amagaba para lanzarlas, cuando Al reaccionaba a este amague, Terra lanzaba las 3 flechas Sin quemarse mucho la mente al saltaba y caia precisamente sobre las 3 flechas, partiendolas con su caida. Con cara inexpresiva tomaba las puntas de las 4 flechas que ahroa estaban rotas y las sostenia 2 en cada mano, cruzando sus brazos. Terra pensaba en algun comentario para decir frente a esto, pero sus comentarios no estaban logrando el resultado que ella esperaba... el era un sujeto silencioso, y seguiria siendo un sujeto silencioso... sin mas preambulos dejo caer su arco, presiono su muñequera nuevamente para sacar una enorme hacha, tan grenda como la misma Terrazard, y ponerse en posicion de combate... clavando sus ojos en los de Al, mientras sacaba la lengua de vez en cuando. Sin rechistar, Al disparaba una de las puntas a super velocidad hacia la cabeza de Terra. Con un simple movimiento de su hacha, la flecha golpeaba el acero, clavandose en este y quedando ahi, mientras Terra volvia a girar su hacha y tener contacto visual nuevmaente con Al... su hacha era enorme justamente con el proposito de funcionar como escudo.Recojiendo las dos puntas y poniendolas en su cinturon, Al acomodaba el punzon de la flecha con un pedazo de madera y la ponia en su mano, como una daga. Tras esto se ponia en guardia, haciendo alusion clara que pensaba pelear contra terra con ella. Terra comenzaba a mover sus pies... lentamente avanzando, pero en circulos, hasta Al... mirandolo con sus ojos, clavados en su cara, mientras sacaba su lengua una y otra vez Sin perder de vista todo el panorama con vista periferica, Al no se movia de su lugar. …En determinado momento ella se detuvo, los ojos de Terra se abrieron de par en par mientras sacaba su lengua una y otra vez, mirando en todas direcciones completamente deseperada - ¿que es ese sabor? *dhup dhup*... no eres tu, es alguien mas... ¡hay alguien mas aqui! Al no perdia la compostura si no que aprovechaba y disparaba las dos puntas de flecha una, al parecer al aire otra hacia Terra. Estirando su cintura como una serpiente, Terrazard esquivaba el ataque mientras bladia su hacha contra el. - PRIMER MOVIMIENTO, PRIMER ERROR!! Con un cambio de antebrazo, Al pasaba por un lado del hacha, apretando la muñeca de la mujer lagarto y con un giro desarmandola, en un movimiento que se veia tan sencillo como beber un vaso de agua. Su otra mano por el contrario, clavaba la punta de flecha en el hombro de la mujer, dislocandolo y separandolo,dejando el arma clavada y con un cabezaso completaba la secuencia, mandando a volar a Terra y tomando su hacha en una de sus manos. - muerete Tocando pro ultimna vez su brazalete, el hacha comenzo a liberar una nube de humo azul, el cual rodeo el cuerpo de Al en menos de un segundo - a Papi no le gustan las personas que tocan sus juguetes Sin parecer demasiado en movimiento, daba un salta hacia atras y aplaudia con fuerza, generando un poco de aire que si bien no disipaba la nube, la hacia hacia enfrente avanzando lentamente. El se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia la casa. No parecia que Terra se hubiera preocupado demasiado por ello, mas bien ahbia disfrutado jugar. En su lugar, ella tambien se puso a aplaudir - ... ¿cual es tu secreto?... ¿como puedes predecir todos mis movimientos y encontrar respuestas para cualquier problema?... ¿que clase de mutante eres realmente? - ... Uno que no tiene mucha paciencia. Al prendia el comunicador y por fin, su voz se escuchaba a lo alto. -Espero que esto comienze ya, por que si no comenzare a destasar con espadas. Ya no tengo humor *waw, no quiero ni imaginarme como eres tu sin humor... pero en serio, no me tardare demciado, todas las contraseñas son "contraseña", es el peor sistema de seguridad en la historia* -Patetico. Mandame a Tetetari y a Rolox si terminaste de usarlos, creo que podemos acabar cone sto rapidamente. *Tetetari esta en la base, ¿recuerdas?, hay demasiados chupapijas intentando entrar, necesitamos defensa... pero con gusto te mando al RoloX, aqui no me sirve de mucho, la verdad* -Bien, ademas de eso, no he visto mas que a La chica lagarto aqui. Seguros que hay mas? Un silencio incomodo permanecio en la linea unos segundos *... no me asustes asi, loco!, ¡¿me estas diciendo que toda una isla podria estar buscandome?!* -Nah, el "jefe" esta aqui, lo que me hace pensar que no dejaria a sus demas "compañeras" inseguras contra ustedes. * si, supongo que tenes razon... aguanta, tengo otra llamada *cluck* sooooooonrio y soy un ganador, de estilo y lujo clases doy, tu sentiras pro mi admiracioooooon, soy visantino, romano barr_ *cluck*, ahora si, ¿em que estabamos?* -... nada *cool... bueno, al chica lagarto debe estar aburida de esperarte, esto no es un juego de video " -Ok, cambio y fuera - seee, como sea... hey Shot, ¿cuanto tiempo crees que les tome darse cuenta de que estamos nosotros aca? -Pff uno diria que ya deberion notarlo. Si no lo han hecho son idiotas, y si lo son, el tiempo puede ser cualquiera - es increhible... ¿como puede ser tan peligrosa gente tan idiota?, la estupidez te puede hacer completamente impredecible, ¿para que carajo fui a la escuela? -Por que tu no quieres ser "ese" tipo de peligroso recuerdas? Que no te roben tu informacion como si nada.. - bueno, la pregunta del dia, ¿que preferirias ser?, ¿un virgen graduado con una horrible enfermedad terminal?, ¿o Hardcore? -... no sabia que eras virgen... que dificil...emm claro que el graduado. - apuesto que si... bueno, talvez no tenga la salud o el amor... o el dinero que tiene el conejo, pero almenos me queda mi dignidad... ahora vamos, terminemos de arruinar la vida economica de Hardcore y toda su familia -... OTROS Notas *Publicado en Creatuforo: aquí. Anotaciones